Internet browsing or surfing has become popular for home entertainment. Traditionally, web browsing can only be done on a personal computer (PC). With the advance of mobile technology, surfing the Internet using mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, is feasible and becomes prevalent. However, since the mobile devices usually have very limited display sizes and computing power, etc., mobile devices are unsuitable for Internet surfing for a long period of time. Personal computers and televisions, though equipped with better displays and audio speakers, are not portable as flexibly as the mobile devices. Furthermore, the televisions, even web-based smart televisions, normally do not provide a functionality of text inputting that is frequently used in web browsing. In other words, web browsing using a single device unavoidably suffers from limited capabilities provided by that single device, forcing a user to sacrifice one browsing quality factor (e.g., mobility, etc.) in exchange for another browsing quality factor (e.g., video display quality, etc.).